Abloec Smurf (Hero Stories)
"May the Almighty guide you!" Joseff "Abloec" Smurf (later Pastor Joseff) is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. Background Information He is a Smurf who loves to build things for his fellow Smurfs. Most Smurfs consider him to be Handy's assistant, but they are actually equal in terms of knowledge in building and on most occasions he loves to offer Handy his assistance, which he accepts. He is also a Christian, who loves to read the Bible when he is not working. The reason behind him believing in what he believes in, is that during the time when Hero was exiled from the village, he decided to walk through the forest and he soon came across a human minister giving a sermon to the local villagers. He found himself fascinated with the minister's words, that he decided to have a talk with the minister about the sermon that he was giving. The more the minister explained about the words of the Almighty, with that of sending His own son down to earth to cleanse mankind of sin and bless those who truly believe in Him with eternal life, he truly began to believe there was life after death. He was soon given his own copy of the Holy Book. Many years into the future, he was one of the last 4 surviving Smurfs of Hero's generation, after the year which was to be known as "The Year Of Death". Personality He is very friendly and enjoys conversing with his fellow Smurfs. He is a rather spiritual Smurf, for one of the things he reads is a book called the Holy Bible. He tends to keep his faith privately to himself, but will only speak about it if necessary. In regards to his beliefs, he strongly believes that the Almighty created all creatures to be united together as male and female, and greatly disapproves of the idea that creatures are born to have a different sexual orientation, believing that it is simply the manifestation of the sinful nature inherent in all created beings. His constant prayer is for his fellow Smurfs to remain pure in all things related to their existence, including their desire (and his own) for Smurfette. During his life in the village, he fell in love with a reformed Smurfette named Serana and, with his love and care, eventually showed her wanting to become one with the Almighty. Eventually, they soon got married with Papa Smurf serving as the minister. Role in the Village Like Handy, he is a builder, who built all the houses and tools for his fellow Smurfs to use. He was also given the role of minister for the weddings of his fellow Smurfs to their Mirror of Opposition-created Smurfette counterparts. He was again given the role of minister for the wedding of Saviour Smurfette and Oracle Smurf. He then ceased to work as a builder once Handy got his Mirror of Opposition female counterpart and began to help Nikolai and Svetlana in the bar as temporary bartender. Relationships *'Hero' is one of his closest friends. *'Smurfette, whom he loves but refuses to push her into considering him as a love interest, and currently declines going after her. His thoughts of Smurfette remain pure, and he constantly prays for Smurfette and for his fellow Smurfs to maintain their purity for the day of her wedding. *Wonder' is his adopted sister, and is also one of his closest friends. *'Fergus MacSmurf' is considered a close friend. *'Hefty' is one of his many adopted brothers, who thinks Abloec is a bit too pushy with his religion and on most occasions mocks him for believing in such nonsense, but has no animosity with him. He also thinks that Abloec is foolhardy when it comes to facing dangers without running away from them such as Gargamel and Azrael, Lord Balthazar and many others and is usually astounded that he can survive such things without a scratch or without any help at all. *'Papa Smurf' is his adopted father, for whom he constantly prays for wisdom and guidance. *'Mother Smurfette' is his adopted mother. *'97 male Smurfs''' are his adopted brothers. *'97 Smurfettes' are his adopted sisters. *'Oracle Smurf' is his adopted baby brother. *'Saviour Smurfette' is his adopted baby sister, for whom he served as the minister at her wedding. *'Serana' is his future wife, who he fell in love with during her life in the village, and with his love and care, he eventually convinced her to become one with the Almighty. They eventually got married with Papa Smurf serving as the minister. *'Aariana' and Gabriel are his two children through his wife Serana, whom he adores as his two beautiful treasures from the Almighty. Abilities *'Great Wisdom And Knowledge', mostly coming from his Bible readings. *'Spiritual Sensitivity', a skill that only increased in time as Abloec became more devoted to his religion. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat with a red dragon on it, white Smurf pants and he wears a small silver pendant with a small silver cross on it. When he is working, he wears overalls that consist of two different colors; the top half is white while the bottom half is green. Elder Years During his later adult years, he has an orange beard and mustache. As Pastor Joseff At the wedding of Oracle Smurf and Saviour Smurfette, he wears a black pastor's robe and goes by the title of Pastor Joseff. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be John Rhys-Davies, who played the character Gimli in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy and voices the character of Evangelist in the 2019 animated version of The Pilgrim's Progress. He speaks in a heavy Welsh accent. Trivia *Abloec's official birth name of Joseff is the Welsh form of the name Joseph, while his common name Abloec means "Relic of God". *The color scheme of his overalls is based on the Welsh national flag. *Credit goes to Vic George for the coloring images. *His appearance in his later adult years bears resemblance to Gimli from The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. *His name is pronounced as Ab-lock. *His personalized symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Spiritual characters Category:Welsh accents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Christians Category:Original character creations Category:Priests Category:Abloec's family members